


A First Kiss

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Blake and Gwen try to decide where to take their friendship. Adam tries to find out what's going on with his best friend.





	A First Kiss

Adam literally had no idea they were dating. To be fair, they weren't really dating. So when everyone in the world thought Blake and Gwen were dating, Adam took Blake aside and said, "Tell me the truth man, is something going on?" because they were best friends, Adam and Gwen were friends, but Adam and Blake were best friends.   
"I swear, Gwen and I are just friends," was Blake's answer.  
Adam raises his eyebrows. "You know why I believe you?" he asked.  
"Why?" Blake answered.  
"Because no one would lie to their best friend about dating Gwen Stefani. Gwen would totally lie about dating you though," Adam said.  
Blake laughed, "You're and idiot, you know that," he said with a smile.  
"Ok, but seriously," Adam said, "tell me who you're dating."  
Blake shook his head, "I told you, I'm not dating anybody."  
Adam smiled. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me..."  
Blake shook his head, knowing that Adam wasn't going to let it go.   
It was about a week later when Adam texted Gwen.  
'Do u know who Blake's new girlfriend is?'  
Gwen responded quickly. 'Stop trying to find out, Adam. He's not dating anyone. Gx'  
'Then there wouldn't be anything to find out' Adam replied.  
'Ur stupid' Gwen responded, and they left it at that.  
The next day, Adam called Blake.  
"Hey, man, I texted Gwen yesterday about your girlfriend and she made it sound like you're hiding something," Adam said as soon as Blake said hello.  
"I'm not hiding anything," Blake said.  
"I'm sorry, but did you just lie to me?" Adam asked, able to tell that Blake was lying.  
"C'mon Adam, it's personal," Blake said.  
"About your girlfriend?" Adam asked.  
"No, about me and Gwen."  
Adam was quiet for a moment, "Ok, if you don't want to tell me what's going on, I get it."  
"No," Blake said, "it's just confusing. I really like her Adam, and I think she likes me too. I mean, I really needed someone and she was there for me, and now it's like we're stuck."  
Adam was happy to have Blake sharing with him again. "You're just scared, Blake, both of you are. You're thinking it could jeopardize your awesome friendship. And you're both afraid of what a relationship could mean, especially coming off of relationships that didn't work out. You just have to decide if you think having something with Gwen would be worth the risk."  
"Thanks buddy," Blake said.  
"You know I'm here for you."  
The next day, Adam, Blake, Gwen, and Pharrell were all going to dinner. They were already in the car, Blake sitting a little closer to Gwen than anyone else, when Gwen realized she had forgotten her purse.  
"I'll help you," Blake said, going back in with her.  
Gwen smiled at him, not bothering to complain. It was never awkward between them, even when it probably should have been.  
Blake followed Gwen into her dressing room, looking around for the purse. "I talked to Adam the other day," he said.  
"Really?" Gwen smile disappeared as she turned to face him. "So did I."  
Blake frowned, "What exactly did Adam say to you?"  
"He thinks you have a girlfriend," Gwen said.  
"You know that's not true," Blake said.  
"Obviously," Gwen agreed. They'd never talked about this before, and suddenly it was exactly as awkward as it was supposed to be.  
Blake nodded, "So, what's the problem?"  
Gwen shrugged, "You wanted to talk to me."  
"I never said that," Blake said, confused.  
"Too bad I know you so well," Gwen said.  
Blake had to focus on keeping it together. "Is it?"  
Gwen stepped back, suddenly deciding that the couple of feet between them was too close. "What's going on, Blake?" Gwen asked, suddenly feeling terrified. She felt like they were breaking up before ever having been in a relationship.  
Blake took a deep breath. He wanted her so bad. He was just terrified. He could hear his heart pounding in the silent room, and he just didn't know what to do. Blake didn't want to hurt Gwen, but he couldn't risk them both getting hurt so bad again. "I don't know. What if this is a mistake?" he answered her.  
Now Gwen didn't care. She wanted to leave, she wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up in a ball and never face him again. Instead she slowly walked forward. But Gwen had stopped herself so many times for fear of getting hurt, she didn't want to stop herself again and never get another chance. "If you're ending this, whatever it is," Gwen started, stopping inches away from him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Just tell me. Because I really want to kiss you, and I don't want to miss my chance."  
Blake shook his head, "I'm just afraid Gwen. I don't want to loose someone else I love," he stopped at the last word, feeling his heart drop. Blake realized that he had screwed up, but he meant every word.  
And at the same time, they moved forward. It was a gentle kiss, a chaste kiss, a soft kiss.   
Pulling back, tears still streaming down her face, Gwen looked up at him. Her voice shook as she asked, "Did you mean it," and then a little stronger, and also a little more broken. "Did you mean it, Blake."  
And on his name, her voice cracked and she knew she couldn't say anything else.  
He nodded. "Every word."  
Gwen didn't bother to say it back, mostly because she was terrified, instead she just grabbed him by the collar and pulled his mouth aggressively towards hers.  
Blake's surprise lasted less than a second, and he quickly slammed her smaller body into the wall behind her. Their tongues battled as Gwen ripped the buttons on Blake's shirt open. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her shirt off of her shoulders, exposing the top of her black bra.   
Grabbing her by her thighs, Blake lifted Gwen so she could wrap her legs around her waist, letting the wall take some of her weight. Blake almost dropped her though when she brought one hand up from his shoulders to scratch through his hair, dragging her nails along his scalp.  
"Shit, Gwen," Blake murmured, feeling himself get more and more aroused.  
It would have kept going too if they hadn't both heard the door open. They spun around, Blake unable to warn whoever was coming in to stay out in time.  
"What the fuck," Adam said, slamming the door closed.  
Blake was buttoning his shirt back up as he opened the door. "Adam," he called out the doorway. "Adam, get back here."  
Adam nervously walked back, not entering the room.  
"Gwen?" Adam asked from the doorway.  
"Yeah, Adam," she said, and her voice was more embarrassed than anything.  
"Damn it, guys, I don't care what you do. I'll just tell the others you can't make it."  
"Yeah right," Blake said, annoyed with Adam as usual. "Yeah right, you might as well just tell them Gwen and I are busy having sex."  
Gwen stepped forward, satisfied that she had fixed her top. "You can't tell anyone, Adam."  
"I would never tell anyone," he protested. "I just don't get why you guys didn't tell me."  
Blake shook his head. "Really, now is not the time for that. We have to get going."  
"You've got lipstick," Gwen said to Blake, pointing to indicate where her lipstick had come off on his face.  
Blake reached up to wipe it off, turning away from Adam. Gwen smiled as she tried to show him where it was, eventually she just wiped it off herself.  
Adam stared at them, they looked like a fucking married couple, how did no one know what was going on.  
"You guys know you are like the most obvious ever," Adam said as they walked back to the car, still annoyed.  
"It's not Blake's fault," Gwen said from behind them. She could tell Adam was mad because he thought that his best friend had been keeping something from him.  
"Really?" Adam said, "Because it sure seems like Blake's fault. I can't believe I found out like that."  
Blake sighed, deciding to tell Adam the truth, just to shut him up if nothing else. "Adam, buddy," he said, looking at his friend. "That was the first time anything's ever happened, and we're not sure where this is going, but we'd both like it if you keep your mouth shut."  
Adam actually had to correct himself when he realized how surprised he must look. "You're...that...seriously?"   
Gwen nodded, "Seriously. Lets go."  
The got in the car, and Gwen sat down next to Pharrell.  
"Where's your purse?" he asked.  
"Shit," Gwen whispered, trying not to laugh. "Doesn't matter, let's just go."  
And the whole night, Adam watched them together, wondering how no one knew and how that could possibly have been a first kiss.


End file.
